


Mutts

by Thatonefunhun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonefunhun/pseuds/Thatonefunhun
Summary: The year is 2028. In 2009 the americas attempted to create a super race be mutating unborn fetuses with that they believed as perfect genes. But things go wrong when they start hating humanity. Most were wiped out in the war of the mutts. And now the government tells everybody that the mutts are extent. But, the sad truth is that, they lied. Now, dan is chosen because of an ability he has in his genes. He joins a corporation that keeps the world safe while keeping low profile. Love may bloom, but what is love when the world is filled mutated teenagers whose goal is to murder anybody why gets in their way?





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I don't think anybody is going to read this but this sis my first phanfiction!I like it and I hope you do to. ^_^

“…It’s happening. It’s today. You’re going to graduate today. Today is the very last day you will ever have to spend writing papers and being quiet at a desk. Today you move on to bigger and better things! You are the class of 2028 and it’s our time to rule!” Our class president, Tom Cassell, drones on. Today, I am graduating.  
“Hey, Howell, you zoned out right there. They’ve started calling out names. It’s time to pay attention.” The person in front of me turns to tell me. I look at the stage and stand with the rest of my class. We walk in a single file line, in ABC order, to the hallway leading onto the stage. As our names are called of one by one we walk onto the stage, receive our diplomas and shake hands with the horror that is our principle, Mr. Acres. Then, I would leave this jail forever.  
The principal calls out names. Just a few more people in front of me. I count and I see that there’s only five people. The next person goes. And the next. And the next. And then the person in front of me…  
“Daniel Howell!” The Councilor announces my name. I freeze up. People start clapping. I slowly take a step forward onto the stage. A blinding light hits me and I look at the crowd. So many people here for a high school graduation! Who’s graduating?! The future Queen of England, Beyonce, Kanye?!  
I hurry up and walk over to the principle, while keeping my head down. I take another peek at the crowd, bad idea. People are watching me. I automatically feel my palms get sweaty and I look back at the principal, he’s got his hand out.  
“Well are you going to shake my hand and get your diploma or not?” He mumbles so it doesn’t announce it on his mic. He looks impatient.  
“Oh… Yeah…” I mumble and put my shaky hand in his. He grimaces. He jerks my hand one time and pulls his hand from mine. Then he proceeds to wipe his hands on his vest and turns around to grab my diploma. He turns and thrusts the diploma into my hand.  
“Here you go.” He grunts and pushes it into my hands and points to the door, I hurry up and leave. Once I get off the stage I start smiling. I did it. I made it. I’m done with high school.  
“Hello Danny, you ready to go or you want to stay for the after party.” My dad says. He has this smile that just makes everybody else so happy to be around him. Even I crack a smirk.  
“No, parties really aren’t my thing. And stop calling me danny.” I shrug.  
“Dan, you can go anywhere you would like to go now, you’re a grown up, all graduated and stuff. You’re 18.” He said. I could see that saying the sentence brought tears to his eyes. “You don’t have to stop yourself from being a teenager just because of your old dad.”  
“Dad, you don’t have to cry…I really don’t want to go.” I say, comforting him. It’s not like anybody would talk to me. He hugs me quickly then steps away.  
“I’m not crying. Come on, Let’s go home.” He says. Then he starts walking towards the exit as I follow close behind.

*******

When we get home I find a letter for me sitting of the counter. I still haven’t opened it, because I think it’s from a collage. But the thing is that I never applied to anything like this. The letter looks like it could be sent from the Queen!  
“You should open it,” Dad says as we sit at the table, with the letter in the middle of us, neither of us quite sure what to do with it.  
“But, what if it’s a super-secret organization, and they are going to come kidnap me for opening top secret letters?” I ask  
“It’s addressed to you…” He says. Then he goes to reach for it. I pull it from his hands.  
‘Well, I-I think that is a mistake. I didn’t apply for anything like this. I only applied for local colleges. This looks like its addresses from the top agent of the CIA. I don’t think it’s actually for me.” I say while looking at the letter. It says it’s addressed to me, and it has the correct address. But it’s from the ‘UCSAT’. I never applied to anything like this! Then I read a little lower on the address it was sent from. UCSAT Organization, London UK. There is a sheer look of terror on my face.  
“What’s wrong?” Dad asks “you look like you just saw a ghost.” I drop the letter and push it towards him, a look of terror still present on my face.  
“Look its from some UCSAT corporation. I don’t think that this is a university.” I say. He picks up the letter and starts reading the address. I see surprise wash over his face when he sees it.  
“UCSAT? Well doesn't that sound fancy?” He mumbles.  
“Yeah. That can’t be for me right?” I ask.  
“I think you should open it.” He says and passes the letter back to me.  
“Okay. I’m going to open it. But if our entire family gets killed because this is some top secret CIA crap then it’s not my fault. You told me to.” I mumble and tear open the top and open the letter.

May 29, 2028

 

Mr. Daniel J. Howell

We would be pleased if you would consider coming to a meeting in London UK for a UCSAT meeting! UCSAT means United Countries Special Abilities Team. We pick completely ordinary people with extraordinary abilities and we train you to use your ability to the best of your capability. You are going to be put in a ten person team and you will be trained to work and act as a unit.  
If you are not interested in coming to this meeting then we are sorry to say that your ability will be gone to waste. If you are not convinced that this is an actual origination then please feel free to contact us at any of our contact information that will be attached. If you are interested then your room accommodations will be sent to you in 3-4 business days. Please set a reservation.

Most thoughtful farewell

Mitchel D. Washington, President of UCSAT

 

  
They give me an email, a phone number, and a website. I then drop the letter. That’s all I can do. And then  
I faint.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Just another chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoy. Thank you so so so much for reading

“… He is in complete health sir, he has just passed out of shock and stress. The best thing you can do is allow him to rest until he comes to by himself. I’m a hundred percent sure he’s perfectly alright.” A woman was saying. I give out a little moan. My entire body feels like it’s a million pounds. Someone grabs my hand. I squint. I’m in an extremely bright white room, and a pretty nurse is leaning over me. My dad is holding my hand and I can tell he’s been crying.  
“Hello dear, are you feeling any pain anywhere? Do you need anything?” The nurse says.  
“I have a little headache and my body feels like it's a million pounds. I could use a glass of water.” I groan as I pull myself in a sitting position. I look around and I’m in a hospital room.   
“Dad, did you really bring me to a hospital?” I ask. The nurse giggles.  
“Well, what else was I supposed to do? You just fainted in the middle of the kitchen while reading a letter.” He says and squeezes my hand. The nurse hands me a couple of pills and a glass of water. I take them and drain the cup of water.  
“You could have just carried me to my bed…” I mumble and give the cup back to the nurse. The nurse takes my temperature and arm pressure and then says that I’m free to leave as soon as I do the necessary paperwork. I do the paperwork and in a matter of moments I am leaving.  
“So, What are you thinking about the UCSAT thing?” Dad asks when we are in the car.  
“I guess I’ll just investigate all the recorces they gave me. I don’t think anybody wants to mess with me so much that they would get a license to use .gov as the website. I mean. It just sounds ridicules. But I mean if it’s legit, then it’s a free trip.” I say. I actually have no idea what this thing is going to be about, but it seems interesting enough.  
“Are you sure? I mean, you did faint just from reading the letter. Maybe you should just put it to the side and look into it at a later date? Like a couple years later date? I mean, you just graduated high school today. And have you’ve been picked for a random secret agency? What do they what you for anyway? To be a spy or something? Because I don’t think you could actually hurt anything. You cried for an hour when I killed a mouse just a couple of days ago.” Dad said. I can hear the fear for me in his voice. I looked over at him and he has tears in his eyes, looking straight ahead, with both hands around the steering wheel, his hands clutched so tight his knuckles are white.  
“Dad, I’m going to be fine. I’m sure I’m not going to become some super spy and kill people or anything. This is probably just something my coding teacher signed me up for. You know how she loves to show me off. I mean, I can hack anything. This is probably some contest with a million other people. I’m sure it's nothing actually important. I can’t even walk up steps without getting winded.” I say, brushing off his fear. I see the fear melt off his face.  
“You know what, that has to be what it is. She’s signed you up for weirder things before.” He’s smiling now. I could see that he is no longer scared for me. He can tell I can take care of myself.  
Just as he finishes talking, we pull up at the house. It’s a small, cute little place with just the perfect amount of space for me and him. I hop out of the car and make my way inside and up to my room.  
“I’m going to do a little research on that UCSAT thing now, okay?” I yell down the hallway.  
“Okay!” he yells back. I close my door and toss my stuff on the bed. I flop onto the bed and pull out my laptop. I type in the website and type in the web address. It comes up with a very formal looking sign in page. I shake my head. I can’t even get in! What a waste of time! I put on an album and turn the volume down so that it’s just background music. Then I pull out my cell phone and dial the number. Somebody picks up on the second ring.  
“Hello! You have reached the United Countries Special Abilities Office! What may I help you with?”  
“Yeah, my name is Daniel Howell and I’m calling because of a letter that was sent to me earlier?” I say. I form my sentence like a question. I stand up and start pacing in my room.  
“Daniel Howell? Lives in Manchester?” The voice says  
“Uh… Yeah.” I say awkwardly.  
“One moment please. I have orders to transfer you up to the boss.” The voice says in an urgent voice. I then hear her yell my name and something about it being about time I called. Then the line goes blank. I wait for somebody else to get on the phone. Minutes pass.  
“Um… Hello? Is anybody there?” I say, sounding like an idiot.  
“Hello, this is Mitchel Washington speaking. Is This Daniel Howell?” I very deep male voice comes from the phone.  
“Yeah. This is him.” I say stupidly.  
“Well, hello Dan. I take it you have read the letter?” He questions. His voice is deep and like silk.  
“Yeah, so tell me, did my coding teacher sign me up for another weird activity?” I ask, getting straight to the point. He laughs.  
“Well, that's a creative way to think about this. No son, you have actually been picked. Have you ever heard of people being pulled randomly for the army? That’s is kind of what this is. This is, of course, completely optional. But I assure you that you want this. At this time, this may not seem real, or you might not think you have what it takes. Or that I am simply a madman. You really are special. If you are interested, which I highly recommend being so, then just come and see us. If you still think I’m crazy, then just come for the free trip. And the food. The food is amazing.” He says. He’s has to be completely out of his freaking mind! I’m not dumb.  
“You think I’m going to just pack up my stuff and leave, alone, to go meet a grown man, a mad man! Just so he can tell me I have freaking ‘special abilities’?” I ask dumbstruck.  
“Yes. Do you remember back in 2014 with the generation of mutated children? The one the americas created? The ones that are still on the loose? The ones who cause chaos. They are still cults out there.” He said in all seriousness.  
“You’re insane.”  
“Yes. And you’re still not finding any new information. Just listen. Try this. And if you still don’t believe me after this trip, we will leave you alone. But also remember this. This is your only chance. If you don’t take it, and you eventually find out the truth, you will be rejected. You will be going to waste. You are born with this. It’s what you were made for. And by the way. Your password is DJH_8Hack_ and your username is HackDan8. I would check out the website. Calling me was your first step. This your chance, dan. Take it. We are booking your room today. It would be rude to make an fully paid trip go to waste wouldn’t it? Goodbye Dan. I hope I will see you in a couple of days.” Then he hangs up. I just stand there, frozen in place and unable to move. The mutts are still real. What? The government has spent years trying to tell us that we are safe and the years of the mutations are over.  
I reopen my laptop and type in the web address again. This time I use the login information that the man gave to me. It logged in. I look around the page. It tells me all about the organization and all of its current members. I find a picture of the Michal Washington dude. He’s decently handsome. Strong facial features with a warm smile. He doesn’t look like the type of person who would be the president of a company that hunts and kills mutated nine-year-olds. He looks more like the type of person you would find working at a hardware store. I click through the website a little more. This looks really real. Everything has a link on it, everything is backed up with facts and evidence. There are even people who have been ‘hunting’ for years. There are places to contact everybody that is on the page. Everything checks out.  
“Hey, you okay in here? You have been taping through your computer, silent, for the past four hours. Does this place check out or what?” He asks as he comes and sits on my bed. I push the computer aside and look at the clock. I have been on the computer for four hours? It felt like minutes  
“Yeah actually. It’s really well done. I called the president and everything.” I say. I don’t think I’m going to tell him what the organization is for quite yet. Possibly not ever. It’s not safe for him.  
Because no matter how crazy it seems. I believe.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next few days I do about as much research as a person can do about anything. I have contacted every person on that site, and every one of them gave me the same answer. Come and see us and we will tell you.  
I got my bus ticket and room accommodations in the mail yesterday. Along with a credit card with a 1000£. I have packed and gotten ready.   
“Hey. Are you sure you should be going to meet a random person all the way across the ocean, alone?” Dad asked for the thousandth time as I’m packing my bags into the car.  
“Dad, I have checked everything out a million times. I called everybody. I checked out the bus ticket and the room. Everything checks out. I used the credit card and tracked it. Everything is exactly as it says. I can’t find even one thing out of place.” I say as I roll my eyes. I slam the trunk of my little smart car. Then I walk over to dad and give him a hug. He squeezes me tight.  
“Please be safe….” He says, looking totally defeated. He knows that there is no changing of my mind about the trip.  
“I will be fine” I say, shrugging off his worry.  
“Will you tell me what it’s for at least?” He says.  
“Just a trial. That’s all they want right now. They want to know if I am up for the job.” I say. I look at my watch. My plane leaves in an hour. I have to get going.  
“Okay.” He says. I can tears in his eyes, and I can tell he’s going to cry as soon as I leave.  
“I love you, dad”  
“I love you to, son. Have a safe trip. Take lots of pictures and don’t get into trouble!” He says, sounding like the traditional. I feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes and I see a tear roll down his face. He wipes it off and smiles. He walks over and opens my door for me. I get in and he closes the door.  
I start the car and drive off. I cry on the way to the airport because I can tell I’m never coming back. And that’s the best choice for everybody  
******

“Hello passengers! Next stop, London!” The driver of the bus announces over the speakers. I hear passengers moving and collecting their carry-on bags. People start talking. The businessman on my right closes his eyes and clutches on to his arm rest. He must get car sick. He has been hyperventilating for most of the ride. I lean over to him.  
“Hey, you alright, sir?” He looks at me like I’m crazy for talking to him.  
“What business is it to you, you little spoiled brat?” he says rudely. I give him a dirty look and he starts mumbling about how my generation has it ‘too easy’ and how his generation had to work to have money.  
“Whatever dude.” I mumble and collect all of my stuff. When the bus is completely still and not moving. I grab my carry-on and start walking towards the door.  
When I get off the bus i look around and notice a very fancy looking guy holding a sign that says Daniel Howell. I guess that’s my ride. I walk over to the guy.  
“Hi. I’m Daniel Howell… are you my ride?” I ask. He shakes his head.  
“This way Mr.Howell.” The man says in an extremely deep voice. He takes my luggage and puts in the very large, very black, SUV. He opens the back passengers side door and motions for me to get in.  
“If you think I’m getting into that car without anything to protect myself with then you’re dead wrong. I’m not dumb.” He smiles and reaches into the car and opens the armrest. He pulls out a gun and loads it. Then he hands it to me. I take it, dumbstruck. He looks down at me and gives me the most sincere crooked smile ever.  
“Will that do for ‘protection’?” He asks. I just nod my head and cutch the gun. I use the step to get into the car and buckle up.   
“We drive for just a couple of minutes until we are in the very center of London. There are so many people!   
“Mr. Howell. We have arrived at your destination.” He says as he turns into a parking lot and parks in the first parking spot. We are at a huge hotel. I gasp.  
“What in the…? It’s huge!” I say in astonishment. This has got to be the best place I have even been within a mile radius of!  
“Get used to it. Now. Put these on.” He passes me a white shirt and a black blazer and a pair of name brand sunglasses.  
“Why?” I say.  
“Because you want everybody in here to think you are somebody. Trust me. This place if full of hypocritical idiots. If they see you the way you are dressed now without anything that is of higher class, then you will be tossed out on your bum faster than you can say stop.” He says and barks out a loud snort. “Als, think of this as a homecoming gift if you would like.” Then he hands me a Brand new iphone.  
“Do I get to keep it all?” I say hopefully. My phone is still the iPhone from three years ago. Lame.   
“You may keep it all.” He says. I pull all of the excessive expensive gifts on and go to open the door. But the man beat me to it and opened the door.  
“This way Mr. Howell.” He says and walks slightly behind me, working as a bodyguard. I nod my head and he opens the door to the hotel and I walk in. I look around and it has to be the most pleasing site I believe I have ever seen. There are desk to the right in let for checking it or checking out and a grand staircase right in the middle of everything. There are carts to put your luggage on and people to carry them. I see my bodyguard take my luggage and hand it to a decent looking teenager with blonde hair and a hardworking smile. I turn around and smile at him. Then I walk up to the front desk.  
“I have a reservation…” I say. The man working at the desk looks me up and down. Then I figure out what he’s doing. He’s checking my social rank. I hold my hand up and make sure all of the jewelry is showing and I set the purse on the counter. I see a relieved smile. People like him make me sick. Always judging people on their ability to live an easy life.  
“For whom sir?” The man asked in a very elegant tone. I panic and look at my bodyguard and he is right beside me.  
“Johnson.” My bodyguard says. Whose name is that? The attendant taps a few things onto his hologram keyboard and gives us our password.  
“Okay sir. Your room is penthouse 8. Top floor. You just say your password and press your left thumb onto the screening plate. You should get in fine. I love your sunglasses by the way.” He smiles and plays with his oddly spiked pale blue hair. I shake my head and pull on a strand of my still natural hobbit hair. A penthouse? I would normally be surprised. But with the way today is going, I don’t think anybody could surprise me. My body guard walks up the stairs and goes up. I follow.  
“Are you ever going to tell me your name?” I ask when we are up the steps and walking down a red carpeted hallway.  
“Yes.” He says blankley.  
“When?” I ask as he stops at the elevators.  
“When we are alone.” He says. And then I start to think. What if he tries to rape me or like he is actually a psychopath or something else and has just trying to get me alone. The elevator opens and a grumpy business man steps out. There is no one else in the elevator. I step in and grab on to the holding place. The bodyguard follows and waits for the elevator to close.  
“We are alone. Tell me your name.” I say  
“My name is Anthony Johnson. I have worked for the UCSAT for 12 years. I have personally seen some of the things we… work… with. My ability is hand to hand combat although I’m not a bad shot and I’m pretty good with computers. I am 38 years old. I’m from Canada.” He says and lets out a breath.  
“Ok okay… I’m Daniel Howell. I think the UCSAT might be run by a mad man. I have never seen a mutt. I am 18 years old. I live in Manchester. You don’t seem like a Canadian.” He laughs.  
“I already knew all of those things. My wife is a hacker. Like you. She researched you. And I also know. I’m not all nice. And I hate maple syrup.” He says.  
“I’m not s We the up 40 stories in little more than a second. I almost fall down from the speed. I hate elevators.  
When we stop we go into the hallways and there is only one little door.  
“Where are the rest of the rooms?” I ask  
“There are none. You and your team share a floor. Along with me and my wife.” He says as he walks up to the door. He motions for me to do the password and I do.  
“DJH_8SPY_.” I quickly typed into the pod and press my left thumb into the plate. The door opens and I walk in. My new home.


	4. chapter 4

The first thing I see are people eating at a table. Everybody stops at once and looks at me. Two pretty looking girls both with pretty blonde hair one is small and the other one a bit larger. The bigger one stands up first, looking ready to fight. I raise my hands up in the air and widen my eyes. The girls calm down when the guy… Anthony… comes in through the door.  
“Back up girls. This is your newest member. His name is Dan and he is full blooded british. Be nice.” He turns to me. “These people are your team. Do you remember me telling you that you will be sharing a penthouse with them? Yeah, this is them. You haven’t been tested yet, so we don’t know what your ability is yet. The boss hasn’t send us anything back.” Anthony says.  
“He told me I was in ‘dual persona’ whatever that means.” I mumble, looking awkward. I look around the room. There are 5 boys including Anthony and 7 girls, all different.  
“Really? Your one of us? You have a special ability? Yes another cute boy!” One of the boys say he has very bright blond hair. I blush and look down at my feet.   
“Sit down Tyler.” A girl says. She has very long pretty long brown hair and dark skin. “Hello Daniel. My name is Lily Singh and my ability is Weaponry.” She says. She scoots over on the bench she is sitting on and pats it. “You can come sit next to me.” I walk over and sit down. I give a weird smile and place my hands in my lap. Anthony sits at the head of the table.  
“You can eat Dan.” Anthony says. I grab a plate and pile it full and start eating. Everybody is looking at me.  
“What?” I say.  
“Nothing.” The boy sitting on my right says. I look at his plate and see that it’s almost bare. Actually, everybody’s plate had less food than mine does, except for a boy sitting a couple places away from me.  
“Because I have a lot on my plate? Yeah. I have a really high metabolism and I haven’t eaten since I left home. I’m starved. Judge me all you want. I’m going to eat. You don’t have to watch me.” I snap back  
“I like him. He has fire. I like fire.” He gives a weird smile and looks over to me. “Names Sean by the way. You don’t want get on my bad side. blow things up. I’m also Irish and we are all known for being a bit wild at times” The boy two places to my right says in a heavy accent. He has very green hair. I smile and look round the table. Everybody then starts  
taking again. Humph. Guess he’s the only one who’s going to be polite. I look at the boy sitting next to me. He’s attractive, but in a weird geeky way. He has very straight black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes ever.. He’s wearing odd large black rimmed glasses and is the only person not speaking at the table.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” I ask him.  
“Phil.” He says he looks at me and all I can see are his eyes. I see him look me over.  
“Wicked. What’s your ability?” I ask. That seems like a pretty common question around here. He gives me a cute half smile.  
“I’m a hacker. Which means i’ve already looked up and found out most everything about you. You're a very interesting person Daniel.” He winks and I blush.  
“Oh um okay? I go by dan actually.” I ask very impolitely.  
“Well hello dan.” He says. I nod my head.  
“Are you’ve going to give more than three word sentences?” I ask  
“Probably not.” He smiles and looks back down at his phone. The same one I just got as a matter of fact.  
“Okay then. Well, where are you from?” I ask.   
“Rawtenstall.” He says without looking at me.   
“Cool I'm from manchester” I say, fixing my hair.   
“I know.” He says and continues the conversation. Okay then. He apparently doesn't want to talk. I'll just move on.   
I look at the girl in front of me. She is one of the blond girls, they look like they could be sisters by the look of it. (a/n yes i am making louise and zoella sisters. I’m also changing louise's last name to sugg just for purposes with the story. Deal with it.)  
“Hi! I’m Dan. Who are you guys?” They giggle.  
“I am Zoe Sugg, I’m 19 and this is my sister.” She the one on the left says. I was right. Sisters.  
“Yeah. thats cool! You can definitely tell you are sisters. You look alike.” I say I look at her sister. “And you are…?” I say looking at the other sister  
“I’m Louise. I’m 18. Me and zoe are the martial artists of the group. We’re british.” They smile together. I nod at them and give them a smile.  
“Cool.” I look at the boy to her right. He had very bright blonde hair with rainbow on the sides and a very infectious smile. He was talking to a rather small boy with curly hair.   
“I think that you would look very good no matter what color you decide to dye your hair next!’ The smaller boy with the brown curly hair said.   
“Thank you, Troye! You are so kind to me!” And the he busts out laughing. I smirk. Ten the blonde on notices me looking at him.   
“ Oh hey, I’m Tyler Oakley. I’m 18 and from america! You are daniel right?” Tyler asks.   
“Um yeah. My friends call me Dan.” I say in a very small voice. I don’t like to be in public situations and talking to other humans.   
“Well then dan it is!” He says. Then I look over my the smaller one.   
“Hey, what's your name?” I ask smiling at him. He gives dazzling smile.   
“I’m Troye Sivan. I’m 17. I’m Australian.” He says.   
“And what are you guys abilities?” I ask trying to make conversation.   
“Well, Me and Troye are the two spies like you!” Tyler says with a dazzling smile on his face.   
“Cool! I honestly don’t think that i’m um… spy worthy. I’m not really good with other people. I just like to act. That's about the only thing i’m actually good at. And I can’t even get on a sage without freaking out.   
“Oh well it’s a good thing that there will be no stages then right! You’re actually a little bit late. We’ve all been here for around two weeks. We all got off school a little earlier actually.   
“I graduated last year.” Phil says from beside me. Me, Troye, and Tyler turn to look at him. I smirk.   
“Wow, four words this time.” I say.   
“Shut up. I can talk.” He mumbles and a light blush washes over his face.   
“Anyway, I thought that you couldn’tbe in this team if you disregarded the letter? I thought that you had to open the letter as soon as you got it.” Tyler says.   
“Uh… They sent it to the wrong address.” He mumbles, obviously lying. I have a feeling there is something else to that story.   
“Why do I get the feeling that isn’t the whole story?” I ask, Probing my head in my hands and looking at him. His icy blue eyes dart up and meet mine.   
“Because umm.. It’s not.” He mumbles and looks down at his plate.   
“What else happened?” Troye says leaning in.  
“I-I Don’t want to talk about it. Please excuse me.” Phil mumbles. He then gets up and walks into a hallway and slams the last door on the right. Something is definitely not right there.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that I never update or ever have chapter notes. But I rarely have access to a computer and when I do I usually don't have enough time to actually write anything. But since its Christmas, I got a lap top! I should be updating a little more frequently (?) I don't really plan my stories in detail soooo I get writers block a lot. I really appreciate anybody that reads this! Anyway, On to the story!!

“I wonder what his issue is.” Lily mumbles. Everybody is done eating now and now we’re all sitting around a very lush living space. This place has to be the most posh place i’ve ever seen. Im sitting next to Zoe on a red loveseat. Most everybody else is sitting on a white L shaped sectional except for anthony who is in a large dark red chair. We are all faced around a large TV and a coffee table.   
“I think that we were talking to him a about a very personal issue.” I say.   
“Oh, what were you talking about?” Anthony asks.   
“Why he didn't open his letter right away. I really don’t get what that little question triggered such a strong reaction.” Troye said  
“Well, I think that he just needs a moment to calm down.” A woman that I hadn't talked to yet says. She has dark black hair and very pretty slanted eyes.  
“Suzie, I think that he just has some… issues… He is always losing his temper when anybody even mentions his life before he got here. I wonder what's actually up with him. Is mood goes from nice to angry in a matter of seconds.” Zoe says.   
“I think he just had a hard life. And just because a person has some issues doesn't mean it's okay to talk about them. We all need to change the subject and just let everything simmer down. Dan, Do you have any questions? I know this is all probably very confusing and scary. You were thrown into this and everybody has just been talking and you probably don’t even knows what’s going on. ” the lady, Suzie I guess, says.  
“Oh, um, well. I have a few. I should probably ask who everybody is, I haven't even talked to everyone yet.” I say awkwardly.   
“Oh okay! Well my name is Suzumi Okazaki and i’m Japanese. I’ve been in the agency for a very long time. Me and anthony met when we were you guys age. We have been married for 10 years. I’m 29. I am a hacker. I tend to forget that other people need introductions. I already knew who you are. I stalked you a bit. Sorry?” The lady says. She seems very friendly but also very… in your business.   
“Um, okay.” I whisper. I regret doing this. I should have just left it and said it was time to go to wherever my room is and they would have shown me and I would be alone by now.   
“Okay, so you are super awkward, dan. But you are so cute!” Tyler says. He seems very open. Very friendly. He knows everybody. He is the type of guy that would probably invite the school nerd to frat guys party. I need to stop assuming things about people. But that's just how I get to know people.   
“You already know me. I introduced myself in the hallway.” Anthony mumbles. I think that he is the type of person that you definitely want to be on the good side of. He seems like he runs this group and everybody is afraid of him, but at the same time everybody loves him because he wouldn’t let anything happen to any of us.   
“I’m Zoe. I like clothes. I’ma spy. I love to talk. I am single.” She then winks at me. What. She cant’ wink at me!? Does that mean she likes me? Is she just being nice? I feel my face flush and I laugh. She's very flirty. I don’t at all like that. I’m not going to be talking to her much I don’t think.   
“I’m Louise. I like glitter. I also love to talk. Me and Zoe are best friends. We met over the internet two years ago and it was a total freak coincidence that we ended up in the same group.” Louise says. I think think that I like her. She's kind of like a mom in a weird way. I smile at her. I look at Tyler.   
“Okay, so, You already know me but I guess you need a nother introduction. I’m Tyler. I’m gay. I really like dying my hair. I’m a sneaky little spy. I’m american. Umm. I think that's about it.” He says. Then he gives a dazzling smile and I can’t help but to smile back. He is a very nice person. But he is very outgoing and is probably a social butterfly. We are complete opposites, but I can tell that me and him are going to be good fiends. I smile back at him, even showing my demple.   
“OH GOD YOU HAVE DIMPLES. SLAY.” Tyler screams, surprising me. I jump and then I feel my face flush.   
“Uhh, yeah…” I mumble, suddenly very embarrassed.   
“Tyler, you’re embarrassing him.” Troye says. Then Troye smiles lightly at me.  
“Hi, I’m Troye. I’m also a spy. I’m the one who tries to keep this wild one under control,” He rifles tyler's hair and Tyler huffs and fixes his hair. “I am from australia and I really like it here.”Troye says. He is calm and kind of quiet. I Also think that he might have a slight temper, But I can be sure. There's no way anybody had everything that much under control all of the time.   
“Cool, I think thats everybody. Now, it's time to retire to your rooms. Dan, you stay behind so that I can tell you about tomorrow's schedule and show you to your room.” Anthony says. Everybody says their goodnights and goes to their rooms.   
“So…” I say, suddenly very awkward.   
“Okay, so the schedule for the rest of the groups is a group training session, But, as you missed all of the introductions and pretty much don’t know anything you have to now, You have a meeting with the big boss. Don’t be worried, he's actually a pretty cool dde, you just have to get used to him. And also, don't be afraid to ask him questions. We want you to be well informed and feel safe. We want you to trust us.” Anthony says. He puts his hand on my shoulder. My face drops. I have to go and meet the big boss of the super secret organization. Great.   
“Okay.”   
“You should also probably know that the organization is hidden under a company. Johnson & James. I‘m sure ou have heard of it before?   
“Johnson & James? The Publishing company. This super secret organization that kills mutated 9-year-olds, also makes books?! Out of all of the things you could make, You make books?!” I say, astonished. He laughs.   
“Well, Nobody would suspect it. We have to have some sort of company; we have to have the money coming in somehow. We have a lot of high tech stuff. Alos, everybody in the building completely knows about the organization. That's why you are ushered out of the building immediately if you don't have a reservation or your card. Oh! Your card! I completely forgot.” Then anthony starts patting his pockets until he finds what he is looking for. He pull out what looks like a completely ordinary room key card and hand sit to me. “Heres your card, don’t lose it and never leave the building without it. Everything in the building you can get in with using your passcode and thumbprint, but you can't even get in without it. That's why we have you guys dress up a little when entering and exiting the building. The people outside think that everybody in here are the super rich and that this place is a luxury apartment house for the extremely wealthy.” He says. Okay. This is a lot of information to take in at one time.   
“Okay…” I mumble, putting the card in my pocket and trying to take in all of this information at the same time. He just laughs again.   
“Okay, i can tell you're starting to get over whelmed with the information coming your way. You better get some rest, you have a lot of information to take in tomorrow. And an entire history lesson that comes with a little test.” He smiles.   
“A test??” I say, slightly panicking, I’m no good at tests.   
“I knew you would worry about that. Its no big deal, I think you will be interested enough to listen. The boss is going to tell you a little history and the ask you questions. Your lucky, Everybody else actually had to sit in a classroom like a normal history lesion. You get to learn one-on-one. Now, Your room is going to be the last door on the right.” Anthony says in a kind of dismissive voice.   
“Will I be sharing a room.” I ask. I think that I saw everybody going into the rooms by twos or threes.   
“Yes you have a roommate.” He says. I can see his lip smirk up.   
“Who is it?” I ask tentatively.   
“Why, no other than Philip Lester.” He says.   
Oh, why does fate hate me.


End file.
